1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recreational product and, more particularly, relates to a rolling-and-swinging device and a massage chair containing the same. The rolling-and-swinging device of the invention is able to be utilized in fields which require a device, e.g., an automatic rocking chair, for simulating natural rolling and swinging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swinging device usually comprises a gear motor combined with an electromagnetic clutch. There are several problems with such swinging device, including complex structure and possible malfunction of the electromagnetic clutch.